Comfort
by Satu-D-2
Summary: A little one-shot about night in the prison. May become a series of  mostly  unrelated one-shots if people like. Friendshippy!
1. Bedtime

AN. So, hi! Welcome to my first ever Megamind fic! It's a one-shot, sort of sappy. Still, I like it. For anyone who's interested (I don't think anyone is, but oh well :D) I first watched Megamind on a 13 hour flight between London and Singapore. I watched a great number of films on that trip, but Megamind is the one that stuck with me most, if you will. But as for when I actually go into the fandom...well...that was yesterday, I think. Yep, yesterday. And I wrote this fic today. I started this morning and finished tonight, watching the tennis. I don't like tennis. The game is confusing to me. Anyway, so I wrote this instead. I think it's sweet :) I hope you think the same! Enjoy!

* * *

"Minion..."

At the sound of that cry, almost silent due to the deadening effects of the walls of the room they were in, the fish was immediately alert, flipping upright as his eyes widened.

"Sir?"

"Minion...!"

The cry was a little louder now, coming from the corner of the cell. There were four, as one would expect. Two connected to the door and barred wall. One housed the bed. The other was right next to the toilet. It was in this corner that the voice was coming from.

Minion (who had been on the cot) rolled forward, down the ramp that had been placed for him, concern filling his brown eyes as he pushed against the glass. Luckily just before he'd been placed in the pod with his companion he had been put in a perfectly spherical home, so his gentle forward motion was easily maintained even over the slightly uneven ground.

His night vision was as good as ever, and in the darkened corner he could see a small, trembling figure, sitting with its knees to its chin, its wide green eyes staring into the dark without being able to see. When the figure next spoke its voice was increasingly panicked, and starting to get louder.

"Minion!"

"Shh, sir, it's alright, I'm here," Minion said soothingly, rolling forward so the ball he was in just nudged the figure's foot.

In the moments before the small blue-skinned alien realised he was there and grabbed him, he just looked up at the boy. He was only three years old; they had been in this prison for nearly all of that time. He was small and sweet and innocent, and the orange uniform they had given him was far too big. The prisoners called him Blue, because of the brilliant shade of his skin, and though Minion tried to correct them they had thought the small fish was having seizures. The simple fact, one that Minion had discovered weeks after landing, was that the boy's real name was impossible for this species to say; their physiology was all wrong. It was a shame, his real name was quite nice by the standards of their home planet. Even with Minion calling him his real name, the boy was starting to forget it, referring himself as Blue when he did so in the third person.

Then tiny hands seized the ball and he was brought roughly to the boy's chest, jostling slightly in his sphere.

"Minion, I'm scared," the tiny boy whispered, his eyes huge in the dark. "I can't see."

"It's alright, sir, there's nothing here. It's just us."

Minion cursed silently to himself as he tried to nuzzle close to the boy, only to find that once again he was blocked by the cold glass that was necessary for his survival. The next words Blue said made the fish freeze and stare up, open mouthed.

"I think Mummy and Daddy are here..."

Tears flooded the fish's eyes, only to be washed away by the water inside his bowl. He reached up one fin and tapped the glass, making the boy look down at him, even if he couldn't see.

"Your parents aren't here," he said in a low, serious voice. "They're dead. The planet was destroyed, remember? We saw it."

"It wasn't dis-trued," Blue insisted. "It was sucked away...into the black..."

His huge green eyes flicked back up to the darkness that filled the cell. His small hands gripped the glass globe tighter.

Minion looked up. To him the room wasn't dark; but the blue-skinned alien behind him didn't have his night vision, he knew the only thing Blue would be able to see would be blackness. The boy had incredibly delicate senses: a sense of smell that a bloodhound would envy, hearing that could differentiate a person by their footsteps, breathing and heart beat alone, touch so sensitive that even touching blunt things hurt sometimes, and sight so powerful that he could see things miles away with no aid. During the day, at least.

Minion was only a few years older than Blue and could remember with clarity the exact moment their home world had disappeared into the gaping mouth of the black hole. He had felt the deep wrenching pain at the mere sight (he had family there too), but Blue had been overcome, banging his small blue hands on the glass and wailing in despair. Minion had tried desperately to comfort the infant, but there's only so much a fish trapped in a sphere can do. Then that other boy's pod had nudged them and sent them careening through the asteroid belt, terrifying the baby even more. Finally they had come to a skidding landing, but the boy had long cried himself out by that stage, just blinking up at the people before them. He, both of them really, had thought they were orange, only to find they were pink. It didn't really matter either way; both were equally ridiculous.

"Sir...if you think your parents are here...why are you so scared?"

He asked honestly, genuinely confused. During the day Blue spoke of his parents with a kind of sad longing in his tone, letting his adopted 'parents' (if you could called the criminally gifted men who looked after him that) and the guards who cleaned up after him, that if there was any way he could get back to them, to his home, he would do it in a second.

He was surprised by the look that Blue gave him, a confused and slightly condescending look, something closer to terror than fear lurking deep behind it.

"You just said it, Minion. They're dead. They want to take me with them...into the black..."

Minion was speechless for a moment. It was a truly horrifying thought, one that seemed too sophisticated for a boy of only three years of age. If his eyesight in the dark was not as good as his eyesight in the light, he knew he would be scared too. He schemed for a moment while Blue clutched at him, cradled close to the boy's chest, before coming up with an idea. It was juvenile, but it had worked once during his first year of life, and it may just work now.

"Let me down, sir," he said, wincing slightly as the grip around his sphere tightened reflexively. "I'll go scare them away."

Blue looked down towards him, his eyes narrowing as he tried desperately to see in the gloom (something he would not be able to accomplish, no matter how hard he tried) and Minion winced again when he saw the very slight shine of tears on those still-chubby cheeks.

"Will...will you come back?"

"Of course I will, sir," he said brightly. "It's my job to protect you. I promised them that when they chose me. I'll chase them out the window, okay?"

"O...okay..." Blue's voice was trembling and when he lifted the ball out of his lap the tremors in his hands transferred themselves to the fish inside. "Be safe, Minion..."

"I'll be back soon, sir, I promise. You stay right here, okay? Don't move a muscle."

A ghost of a smile touched the boy's thin lips and Minion was infinitely comforted by that small gesture. At least his word still meant something.

With that he flipped his fins, turned around and started rolling forward, knowing the smooth surface of the globe would make clanking sounds against the slightly uneven stone floor.

"Now you listen to me," he said loudly, not talking to anyone in particular, glancing back to see how his words were affecting his charge. The boy was peeking out from behind the toilet, and the instant Minion spoke those big green eyes focussed on him. "I can't have you in here scaring poor..." At this point Minion let out a series of strangled syllables. "He's done no harm and just wants to sleep. Get out, go on, out the window with you." He rolled the ball towards the window, saying things like, "That's right" and "Get out", watching as the boy's eyes followed his progress sightlessly. He got to the window, shouted, "And stay out!" then turned and started to roll back towards Blue.

"Are they gone?" the boy asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, sir, I don't think they'll be back. Now, it's very late and you should get to bed. It's book club tomorrow. You do love your book club."

"Yes," the boy said sheepishly, still not emerging from behind the toilet. "M-Minion?"

"Yes, sir?"

Blue flushed, his cheeks darkening. "C-can I carry you? I'd feel s-safer..."

Minion smiled, then rolled forward so he nudged the boy's foot. A relieved smile spread over that almost achingly familiar face and those small hands fixed around the globe again. Minion was lifted into Blue's arms, cradled with infinite care. The alien toddler got to his feet, then wandered slowly over to the bunk, his feet sliding along the floor rather than lifting. The last few steps were at a quickened pace, and Minion was dropped onto the pillow as the small boy burrowed under the blanket.

"It's quite safe, sir," Minion said soothingly, moving forward so he was pressed against the blanket. This was much harder to do on soft surfaces, but he managed. "Don't worry."

The edge of the blanket lifted up and he was quickly swept beneath, his view changed from a indeterminate lump to a close-up of the boy's orange jumpsuit, the number 24601 embroidered on the left breast.

Blue lay on his side, Minion's globe held tight against his stomach, his legs and arms surrounding it. He brought it up slightly and Minion watched, smiling sadly, as he nuzzled one cheek into the cool glass.

"I love you, Minion," the boy sighed as he drifted off to sleep, his fears abated by the fish's pantomime.

"I...I love you too, sir..." Minion paused, uttered the series of syllables again, then swam up and pressed his awkwardly shaped face to the glass over his young charge's cheek, the closest he could get to a kiss with his piranha-like features. "Sleep well..."

He watched until he was sure Blue was asleep, then allowed himself to flip upside down again, sleep claiming him quickly, glad that he could have aided the boy in this slight way.

* * *

AN. So there it is, my first ever Megamind fanfic. Now, I know everyone does this, but I'm no different than everyone else, so drop me a review telling me what you think, will you? I think it's quite good, but other people's opinions are greatly valued! Also, if I were to make this a "series" (shall we say) of one-shots about comfort between various characters (not just Minion and Megamind, though it is quite squee) would anyone complain? Would you like to read it? Do you have any particular 'pairings' (for lack of a better word) you would like to see? I must admit, I have a few ideas rattling around in my own slightly-oversized head, so let me know if you wouldn't mind and what you thought of this, my first finished bit of writing in a long, long while! Ciao! :D


	2. Revahnge

AN. And here it is! The next little chapter...or one-shot...or whatever. I hope you enjoy very much! Clinical year has just started for me, so my updating will be few and far between, but I will try to update whenever I can :) Set when Megamind is 8 years old and is another friendshippy Megamind-x-Minion thing. Enjoy!

* * *

The prison was dark and silent. The footsteps of patrolling guards were muted, their presence mostly ignored as they checked each cell. Looking in and seeing the double lump on one bed was enough to satiate their curiosity and they continued on their way. The tiny robotic prototype body in the corner just assured the guards further that they were still there.

These twin lumps were in fact several pillows (borrowed from other cell-mates) bunched up to look like a small child and a separate globe. The boy and his companion were not, in fact, inside the main prison building anymore, though they were still inside the grounds. They were lying on the hard stone of the roof of the prison, the boy stretched on his back, his companion in a globe by his side, both looking up at the twinkling stars scattered in the great black canvas before them.

"Sir, do you want to talk about it?" the fish asked, his eyes slipping sideways to eye the blue-skinned boy beside him.

"No."

That high voice was flat and low, signalling an end to the conversation. The fish was not quite ready to give it up, rolling closer so he could nudge the boy's side.

"Sir, please, you've been silent ever since we got back from school."

"Shut up, Minion," the boy known as Blue spat, turning away from the fish, his eyes focussing on the stars in the upper right quadrant of his vision.

There was a moment of silence where the boy pouted at the sky like a pissed off teenager and the silence coming from his left indicating that the fish wasn't moving either. Blue stared pointedly up, ignoring the way his vision blurred and his lips trembled. He felt nauseous just thinking about it.

A few minutes of silence dragged past, and then the fish nudged his side again, the glass globe clinking softly on the ground.

"Sir...Blue...please...just talk to me... Tell me what happened, why you're so mad?"

"You were there, Minion, you saw exactly what happened." Blue's tone was utterly furious, but maddeningly the fish didn't give up.

"To be fair, sir, most of it is just a blur to me. Please, tell me what happened. All I saw was spinning light and colours and heard them chanting..."

Blue closed his eyes, his hands lifting to cover his ears. He could still hear the voices, ringing around him as he had jumped and reached and stretched. It had done no good.

"It's a childish game they play here," he said softly, his hands still over his ears. "It's what they were chanting. I had to ask Warden what it was... It's called...Keep Away."

Keep Away? More like torture. Hadn't they seen the fear in his eyes, the tears on his cheeks? Hadn't they heard his pleas? Of course they had. And it had just made it all the more enjoyable for them.

"I'll kill them," he said finally, shortly.

"Sir!"

He heard the shock in Minion's voice, but found he didn't care. They had both been scared out of their mind, he had been driven half-mad with worry, and in the end _he_ had gotten into trouble.

"Sir, really, I must protest."

Blue didn't listen, his mind replaying the events of that afternoon.

It had happened during their hour long lunch break. Blue and Minion had been playing together off to the side, playing a very limited version of hide and seek where Minion would try and find Blue who would try to hide in areas where the globe-bound fish to get to. During one celebratory end-game, Minion had been snatched by a boy called Joseph Winters, who at ten was two years older than Blue and nearly twice his size.

Blue had tried desperately to get Minion back, doing his best to be brave in the face of the taller, broader boy, but it had done no good. His cries of "Stop that!" and "Let him go!" and "Give me back my friend!" were met with scornful guffaws and a growing audience.

It was then that Joseph had decided to lob Minion over Blue's head and into the hands of his equally big friend Martin Danielson, who had easily caught the fish and started spinning him on the tip of one finger, showing off the reason he had gotten to this school for gifted children.

Blue had immediately tried to rush him, but before he could reach the older boy he had thrown it across the circle, laughing and shouting "Keep away!" into the alien boy's face.

Blue had chased Minion around the circle, the other children quickly getting the point of the game and chanting along, some clapping their hands until it was their turn to pass the fish along. Blue was not the fittest boy by any means, but he never dropped his speed, even putting on quick bursts whenever it seemed one child was going to hold onto the poor spinning fish's globe for more than an instant. At some point he had started to cry, that is his eyes had leaked tears, but he had been so focused on the complete injustice of what was going on that he hadn't even noticed.

He had cried out, "Please stop! Give him back!" when one of the older boys had fumbled his catch and dropped Minion to the ground with a terrible crash, the specially designed globe bouncing twice before coming to a spinning stop. Blue had leapt onto it, his arms and legs wrapping around it protectively as it had pushed into his stomach, his large head down in anticipation of the beating that must surely follow. No, they hadn't actually used physical violence on them before (beyond a few brief but vicious struggles when they'd tried to put him into places he didn't want to go; only one of which had resulted in any actual serious injury to the alien boy), but this was a far more serious altercation than those which had proceeded it and he didn't know what to expect.

Then he had felt water beneath his hands, spilling slowly from the ball clutched tightly to his stomach. He had pulled back, horrified, only to see Minion still spinning slowly in the globe which was opened just a crack. It wasn't broken; the globe had obviously fallen on the invisible hatch Blue used to clean and change the fish's water, so that wasn't what pulled a red veil of utter fury over his eyes and made him shoot to his feet and attempt to attack Joseph Winters, punching him three times in the gut (to little or no effect except to make the older boy laugh) and then once properly in the nose (making it bleed but otherwise not causing much damage) thus condemning him to the naughty corner for the rest of the afternoon and a trip to the Warden's office the second he got back to the prison.

What had caused him to go temporarily mad, for all intents and purposes, was the trickle of pinky-purple blood that was spiralling down the swirling water from his best friend's side.

Now they were back in the prison, and Minion was daring to try to talk him out of a proper revenge.

"They hurt you," Blue said, still staring at the sky, though the stars were nothing but glimmers in his blurred vision. Tears slid down his temples towards his ears, following the natural track of gravity.

"It was nothing, sir!"

Blue turned, grabbing the globe in both hands, pulling it before his eyes as he sat up. The fish swirled inside slightly (nothing compared to what had happened that afternoon) and the boy got a perfect view of the scratch running down his side.

"_That_ is not nothing!" Blue said, furious again, one long finger jabbing at the long purple scratch. "_That_ is the most you've ever been hurt ever! If they dare think they can do that and get away with it they've got another thing coming!"

Minion righted himself, his brown eyes worriedly searching the blazing green ones in front of him.

"Sir, compared to some of the scrapes they've given _you_ over the years this _is_ nothing!"

Blue waved that off with a wave of one hand, the other clamping tight to the globe and twisting it up so it never shifted, the movement swift and sure.

"Those were all accidents. They never wanted to hurt me, at least not physically..."

"That Winters boy broke your arm last year. You lied to the Warden about it, you _begged_ me to stay quiet about it... Why? How is that any different to what they did to me today? Sir, please, don't let your anger get away with you."

"I'll kill them," Blue said stubbornly, now avoiding the fish's eye. "I'll kill them for daring to hurt you."

"I...I don't know what's happened. You never even wanted to hurt them before, you even wanted them to respect you and your gifts..."

"They'll never respect me," Blue said. "They hate me and I hate them and they'll all suffer for what they've done."

"This was just another attempt to try and hurt you," Minion continued, ignoring what Blue said entirely. "Because we're friends. They took me to hurt you and it's working. Please, sir, don't let your hurt get the better of you. Don't let them win..."

Blue was silent for a moment, staring at the fish with wide eyes, before saying softly, "Took you...to hurt me..."

"Y-yes, sir." Minion looked very confused, his eyes searching the young alien's face. "Sort of like a hostage..."

"Hostage?" Blue's eyes light up and he hugged the globe to his chest, "Oh, Minion, you fantastic fish, you!"

"Sir?"

"I've just had the best idea! They want to hurt me? I'll get them back where they least suspect it!"

Minion's eyes widened slightly with shock. "Sir...you don't mean... You wouldn't hurt people...would you, sir?"

Blue's expression darkened a little bit, but Minion recognised it as confusion instead of malevolence and was slightly comforted.

"Not the hostages," Blue said finally, before a wide smile broke out on his face. "But they don't need to know that."

Minion was silent while Blue began to lay out his newest plan, one that wouldn't come to pass for another ten years when Roxanne Ritchi first showed up on his radar. He wasn't sure how he felt about it (there was something about this that made him feel profoundly uncomfortable), but so long as his young master wasn't talking about murder he was happy. Anything was better than that.

* * *

AN. So there's the next thing. I hope you enjoyed it. The ending feels a little bit rushed in my opinion but I wanted to get it out before we went to see Spring Awakening tonight because I know I'll forget when I get home and it should be out there. Hope you enjoyed. I do accept anonymous reviews, so if you want to tell me what you thought don't be worried, I take constructive criticism pretty well :P Let me know what you thought!


End file.
